


To Die for You

by Blueberries_95



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Broken Heart, Character Death, Feels, M/M, One Shot, Read at Own Risk, Yaoi, i warned you, not happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_95/pseuds/Blueberries_95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall is caught in a cross fire and gets shot, knowing he’s going to die in few minutes he decides to call his boyfriend Gumball instead of the ambulance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Die for You

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING* I am not responsible for your feels or broken heart. Read at your own risk.  
> I decided to stop trolling with you (even though it was fun) so I put up the warning signs and the red flags.

_Why the fuck did I decide to take the short cut this time?_

I cursed silently as I dragged my feet as far away from the commotion that was growing in the market square. Getting caught in the crossfire was bad luck but it was my fault, I knew that. I should have been more careful. Buts it’s too late now.  I bit my lip hard to keep from crying out loud until I tasted blood. Finally I reached a dark alley way hidden from everyone’s eyes, not being able to stand anymore my legs gave out and I slid down to the ground with a painful grunt.

_Shit. I’m losing too much blood too fast._

_Shit!_

I was going to die. It was that obvious. The bullets I took didn’t hit any critical places but the wound was deep and it was bleeding nonstop.

Slowly I pulled out my phone and speed dialed my boyfriend. _I should call the ambulance instead but by the time they’d arrive I’d be dead anyways. So, I might as well use my last moments talking to Gumball._

After the second ring he answered, his voice happy and cheerful like always, “Marshie! What’s up?”

I smiled and said, “I love you.” The words escape my mouth without my realization

“I love you too.” He giggled and I coughed loudly spitting blood all over my hand, “Marshall, are you okay? That didn’t sound like a normal cough.” He asked his voice laced with worry and fear.

“I’m fine, babe. What did you today?” I asked to distract him

“Oh, well. After work I went with Fi to that new restaurant that just opened up at 5th avenue, remember it?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“We had lunch there; they serve the best pasta Marshall! You won’t believe it! We should go there together one day, you’d love their food trust me.”

“Really? I’m looking forward to it already.” I said forcing myself to smile

“Marshall? You sound weird, is everything okay?”

“No, I’m fine. Everything’s just fine. Why are you asking?” _shit_ , I cursed myself, _act more casual!_

“Well, because you sound different. Usually by now you would have teased me four times, and also you haven’t sworn at all.”

I chuckled but it caused me cough up more blood. _Damnit I forgot how smart he is._

“Marshall?”

“Trust me I’m fine. I just miss you, that’s all.”

“You saw me yesterday.” He said

“Yeah, but that’s yesterday and this is today. I miss you now.”

“I miss you too. But that won’t be the issue very long; I got a call from our agent this afternoon. He said our house is almost done and we can move in by next month. We should drop by tomorrow to check it out.”

“Mm. That’s nice.” I nodded idly

“Are you not excited?”

“I am. I’m very excited. But Gumball, I need you to promise me something.”

“What?” he said curiously

“No matter what happens to me, I want you to move in to that house and live there a happy life. Okay?”

“Marshall, what’re you saying?” he asked and I heard the uneasiness in his voice

“Just promise me that babe. Promise me.” I repeated, my eye lids were getting heavy and I knew I was running out of time

“…o-okay, I promise. Marshall, are sure you’re alright? Should I come over?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me. And Gumball?”

“hm?”

“Don’t forget that I love you, never ever forget that.”

“Marshall you’re scaring me. You’re talking like…you’re talking like…” he stammered his voice breaking “Marshall where are you? I’m coming over right now.”

“I love you Gumball.” I breathed “Please remember that.”

I coughed up more blood, as my body shook violently. The loss of blood was making me lightheaded and I felt really exhausted. I needed to rest, to sleep for just a few minutes. Gumball’s voice was getting fainter and I could barely hear it anymore. _Why was he yelling anyways?_

I took a deep breath and looked up at the night sky, _was this it? Am I going to die like that?_ I shifted my body slightly only to be greeted by a sharp pain running through my hip, I cursed loudly returning to my original position. I closed my eyes and sighed giving up moving around.   _I guess I really am going to die_. My only regret was not spending more time with Gumball.  I should’ve made love to him more yesterday, I should’ve kissed him more, and I should’ve stayed longer. _Damn. I really want to see him_. Just one last time, I want to touch him, I want to feel his pink curls tickling my chest, I want to run my fingers through those curls, I want to breath in his sweet like candy scent. I want to see him

My hands lay helplessly on my side, and head fell on my shoulder too heavy for me to hold up. I should just rest now, just sleep for a few minutes. And then in morning I’ll go see Gumball and shower him with my love.


End file.
